


New Boy

by Sarahxlynn



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, ashton irwin - Fandom, calum hood - Fandom, luke hemmings - Fandom, michael clifford - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahxlynn/pseuds/Sarahxlynn





	New Boy

As the bell rang to signify that class had started, a boy walked in- and not one like the usual assholes that only got into college because they knew somebody, but a new boy. He had curly light brown hair, and his eye color was unknown; he had square black rimmed glasses that touched the edge of his curls, and sat atop his cheekbones. He looked flustered, and very nervous. I watched as his worried eyes scanned classroom for an open seat before the professor walked in, and I had to act quickly, as he wasn't very kind to people who came in mid-year. I took my bag off the seat next to me and whispered loudly. "Hey!" His hazel eyes shot to mine and I instantly gestured for him to sit; thankfully, he got the hint and scurried to sit beside me. Seconds after he situated himself into the seat, the professor walked in and just like everyday, did not look happy. He smiled at me, grateful, and I returned his friendly grin.

\--

As the next bell rang and everyone started to pack up their materials, the boy beside me cursed under his breath. "Shit." He muttered. I slid my last notebook into my back and stood up, looking to him for any sign of what was wrong. "You okay?" I questioned. He locked his phone and shoved it into his back pocket before standing up beside me. "My ride home cancelled." I hesitantly pulled my car keys out of my bag and hid them in my closed fist. "I- uh- could possibly take you home. If you want-" "Really? Yeah, please." 

\--

I pushed the key into the ignition and turned it, hearing the joyous sound of the engine roaring to life. I threw my bag in the backseat as he kept his at his feet, and for a moment I almost pulled out of the parking lot and went home, but then I remembered I had another human in the car. "Where are we going?" I asked, resting my hands on top of the steering wheel. "I just moved in recently so I don't know the exact address- I'll tell you the way." 

\--

 

After about thirty minutes had passed of him randomly spewing 'lefts' and 'rights' at me, and I was only getting more confused. No wonder his ride canceled, he lived states away for fucks sake. After slightly awkward silence overtook us- since conversation had run dry- I turned the radio on and listened to him gently hum to the catchy tune. He started lightly drumming against his thigh and it was probably the cutest thing I had seen that week. Moments later he was quietly singing along, and his voice was very smooth and soothing. "You have a nice voice." I said, smiling. I saw his cheeks turn a baby pink before he looked down and toyed with his glasses as a nervous habit. "Thank you."

\--

An hour had passed before I started to become weary about just what I was doing. "How much father?" I asked, fixating my gaze half way on him, and the road. I saw him start to anxiously pick at his finger nails, and that's when I noticed something was wrong. "Can I tell you something?" He said just above a whisper; I nodded immediately. "Yeah- sure." 'Great', I thought. He's going to tell me he's a murderer or something and he's using me to get out of the country without being tailed by police- "We passed my house about fifteen minutes into the ride." I continued to drive, looking for somewhere to turn around and somehow go back the way I came. "This entire time I've been trying to work up the courage to ask you out." I felt my heart melt as he spoke to me. "You, want to go on a date, with me?" I asked, dumbfounded. "I know I just got to the school and I'm shy but-" "No no no- I'm just shocked. I've never had someone ask me out before." He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "To be fair I didn't really ask you, I just said I was too scared TO ask you." I pulled into someone's driveway and made a 'U' turn, getting back on the highway. "Why me, though? You just met me." He bit his lip and took his glasses off to clean the lens with his shirt. "You were very welcoming- saved my ass from getting off on the wrong foot with the professor. You helped me with some notes I needed- and you're astonishingly beautiful." Dating an english major got you compliments like that, and I wasn't complaining. "Well new boy, I'd love to go out with you."

\--

As I pulled up to his actual house, he grabbed his bag and allowed me to unlock the car doors. "Hey- what's your name, new kid?" I teased. "Ashton, and yours?" I laughed and continued to mess with him. "I can't give away everything the first time we meet. There needs to be at least something to look forward too, right?" He bit his lower lip and stared at mine before smiling; he had deep dimples on both sides of his wide perfect smile, and it sent a chill down my spine at how attractive he was. "I suppose so." He was about to wrap his fingers around the metal handle when I swiftly leaned across the center console and placed a gentle kiss to his cheek. "Nice to meet you, Ashton." He opened the door and slid off of the seat, his bag clutched to his side. "You as well, gorgeous." He winked quickly before turning his back to me, and until then, I had never known that someone I had just met could make me feel the way he did.


End file.
